1. Field
The present embodiments relate to techniques for monitoring and analyzing computer systems. More specifically, the present embodiments relate to a method and system for reducing ambient-noise in a target electromagnetic signal from a monitored computer system.
2. Related Art
Electromagnetic signals radiated by computer systems and/or other electronic systems can be used to characterize operating parameters of the electronic systems. For example, a number of antennas may be positioned in the vicinity of a computer system to receive electromagnetic signals from the computer system. The electromagnetic signals may then be analyzed using nonlinear, nonparametric (NLNP) regression techniques to detect degradation and other anomalies in the electronic systems.
However, the sensitivity of NLNP regression techniques may be limited by dynamic background ambient-noise in the signals received by the antennas. For example, electromagnetic signals collected from a computer system in a data center may be affected by electromagnetic noise generated by other computer systems in the data center. Decreased sensitivity caused by this electromagnetic noise may result in the missed detection of subtle anomalies, an increase in the incidence of false alarms, and/or other inaccuracies in the analysis of the electromagnetic signals.
Hence, what is needed is a mechanism for reducing ambient-noise in electromagnetic signals received from monitored electronic systems.